Magic Academy
by NaviTsubasaOzora28
Summary: Tsubasa Oozora (15) dan Rena Oozora (14) (OC) adalah siswa baru di Future Wings Academy. Tidak hanya mereka berdua saja yang masuk di Future Wings Academy, Sakura Wendy (14) (OC) juga masuk di FWA. Mereka satu kelas, tetapi ada keanehan dari tubuh Sakura. Bagaimana Tsubasa, Rena dan teman-teman mengatasi keanehan dari tubuh Sakura. ? R'n'R dan Fav stories, semuanya.


Halo !  
Saya buat crossover dengan Vocaloid  
Karena lainnya di hapus kecuali sisa satu

Baiklah, selamat membaca !

- Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi

- Vocaloid (c) Yamaha/Cypton Future Media

- Magic Academy (c) Me.

Disclamier : Saya bukan pengarang Captain Tsubasa, apalagi bukan pembuat Vocaloid.

Genre : Friendship, Comedy, and Supernatural.

Rated : T.

Warning : AU ,OOC ,Comedy 10%, Supernatural dan Miss Typo(s) (mudah-mudahan tidak ada).

SUMMARY : Tsubasa Oozora (15) dan Rena Oozora (14) (OC) adalah siswa baru di Future Wings Academy.  
Tidak hanya mereka berdua saja yang masuk di Future Wings Academy, Sakura Wendy (14) (OC) juga masuk di FWA.  
Mereka satu kelas, tetapi ada keanehan dari tubuh Sakura.  
Bagaimana Tsubasa, Rena dan teman-teman mengatasi keanehan dari tubuh Sakura. ?

MAGIC ACADEMY

.

PART 1 : THE BEGINNING

.

.

Di Future Wings Academy.

Pagi hari.

"Halo, selamat pagi" salam Sanae

"Selamat pagi, Manajer" salam  
mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya" salam Miku.

"Selamat pagi, Miku" salam mereka.

"Oh ya... sudah lama tidak main bareng bersama kalian di sekolah ini dan di asrama ini" kata miku senang.

"Iya, benar" kata mereka juga senang.

"Oh ya...katanya ada siswa baru di sekolah ini" kata Yoshiko.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Miku.

"Iya" jawab Yoshiko.

"Wah, kita punya teman baru dong !" seru Ishizaki.

"Iya dong" kata Len muncul di hadapan percakapan mereka.

"Ih...Len, mengapa kau ada di sini sih ?" tanya miku kesal karena kelamaan menunggu Len di asramanya.

"Eh...maaf, tadi sehabis ke toliet" jawab Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya sendiri.

"Uh...dasar" sewot Miku.

Di segmen lainnya...

"Ayo kita lihat kelas baru kita" ajak Rena.

"Iya, ayo" jawab Tsubasa sambil menutup pintu kamar asramanya.

Dan mereka berdua berjalan ke kelas baru mereka berdua, lalu tiba-tiba ada anak-anak yang mengejari anak baru.

- XXXX -

"Eh, dia kenapa ?" tanya Rena heran kepada Tsubasa.

"Oh, jangan-jangan dia dikejari" jawab tsubasa.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Rena tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Iya" jawab Tsubasa singkat.

"Ok, kita ke sana" ajak Rena.

"Baiklah" jawab Tsubasa.

Dan mereka berdua berlari ke tempat tujuan dan tsubasa mencegahnya.

"Hey, hentikan dia" marah Tsubasa menghentikan perbuatan murid-murid yang mengejarinya.

"Hey, kau juga murid baru 'kan ?" tanya murid.

"Iya" jawab Tsubasa tegas.

"Memang kenapa ?" tanya Rena tidak kalah marahnya.

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua murid baru ternyata" marah murid.  
mulai murid lain.

"HIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAA".

"BRUK".

"BRUK".

"BRUK".

"BRUK".

Dan pukulan dari murid nakal satunya mengenai sasaran ke hidungnya.

"BRUUUUUUKKKKK"

Pak wali kelas melihat kejadian itu langsung lari menuju kedua orang tersebut.

"Hey, hentikan semuanya !" seru pak wali kelas sambil mencegah perkelahiannya.

Rena sampai menangis.

"Hiks...kakak" histeri Rena.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Pak wali kelas kepada Tsubasa.

"Aku hanya mengenai hidungku" jawab Tsubasa sambil menujuk ke hidungnya yang berdarah atau mimisan.

"Tuhkan, aku sudah bilang...jangan ya jangan" kata Rena.

"Maaf, sepupuku yang manis" goda Tsubasa.

"Kalian apa-apain ini, pantas saja ada yang tidak menyenangkan di hati para siswa baru di sekolah ini" marah Pak wali kelas.

"Maaf, Pak, saya terjebak oleh mereka karena ingin mencuri barang berhargaku" jelas anak perempuan bernama, Sakura Wendy.

"Oh, begitu ya ?" tanya Pak wali kelas.

"Iya" jawab Sakura.

"Oh,ya tolong bawakan mereka ke BK" perintah Pak wali kelas.

"Baik" kata dua orang siswa ini membawa mereka ke BK.

"Terima kasih, pemuda tampan" ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama" ucap Tsubasa.

"Kau, ayo ke UKS untuk di obatin" perintah Pak wali kelas.

"Baik" jawab Tsubasa.

"Oh,ya kami berdua mau ke UKS dulu, sampai nanti di kelas" ucap Rena berlalu ke UKS.

"Dadah" ucap Sakura.

"Apakah mereka itu orang baik ? Atau sebaliknya ?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Part 1 : The Beginning - T.B.C -

A/N :

Wah, akhirnya punya ide juga berasa seperti nonton anime dan baca manga deh XD *cuhat*

Rena dan Navika : Review dong ?

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review ok !

Salam,

NaviTsubasaOzora28


End file.
